The present invention relates to a fixing device for use on a bicycle to secure a removable mudguard to the same. The fixing device removably attached to the seat pillar of a bicycle is made up of two clamping pieces that are fixed in place by bolt and nut. Each clamping piece has a semi-sphere cavity on the inner wall thereof which is provided with a plurality of radially defined protrusions. The mudguard has a ball-shaped supporting member disposed at the front end thereof which is provided with continuous teeth along the equatorial periphery and a plurality of radial protrusions on each polar surface thereof so that the ball-shaped supporting member can be adjustably retained in place by engagement with the inner surfaces of the cavities of the clamping pieces.
In general, the common sports bicycle is equipped with neither a front nor a rear mudguard, in such a case, a rider of the same will be spattered with dirty mud in rainy days when riding on roads. Therefore, such a bicycle will not be preferably used by riders in bad weather.
Manufacturers of bicycles have attempted to develop a rear mudguard which can be suitable for and easily mounted onto various types of bicycle, such as racing bicycles, field bicycles, or common bicycles, especially for use in rainy days.